


Acceptance

by redbuttsarebestbutts (lovely_bones_137)



Series: Consequences [2]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Discipline, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-05 22:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15180368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_bones_137/pseuds/redbuttsarebestbutts
Summary: Sergeant Jeffords intends to punish Jake for arresting Dustin Whitman without any evidence, which had forced the entire 99 to work over their weekend. Jake is a little nervous about it.Set after season 1, episode 7, "48 hours"





	1. Chapter 1

When Jake arrived at work on Monday, he was relieved to find that his coworkers weren’t still angry with him. Sure, they were a little tense, maybe irritated, but not  _ angry.  _ Stupid Dustin Whitman!

_ No… Stupid Jake Peralta. _

He had really messed up. He caught the bad guy, sure, but at the cost of everyone’s weekend. Maybe arresting someone over a rude nickname wasn’t a very good idea. Especially when there was no evidence at the time. Jake had a feeling that, even though he had promised to cover a shift for everyone (except Amy, of course), he hadn’t really made up for what he had done.

“Detective Peralta. Come here.”

Terry was standing by his desk. He looked a little tired, but it wasn’t nearly as bad as it had been yesterday.

“Did you sleep well last night?” Jake asked.

“Yes. Captain Holt let me sleep on the couch in his office. Now, follow me.”

Jake suddenly remembered the “deal” they had, and his feet became heavy. Was Terry actually going to…?

Jake was led to the basement’s archive room. It smelled of dust and aging papers. Terry leaned against the desk, his arms folded.

“I think we have something we need to attend to.”

Jake’s heart began to beat wildly in his chest. He really,  _ really  _ didn’t want to go through  _ that _ again. He tried to argue his way out of it.

“I covered a shift for everyone, though!” he protested.

“And I’m proud of you for that. But after last time… I know you better. You need this, Jake. Not just so you learn to follow rules better, but so you don’t feel so guilty. You’re hard on yourself, man! And this deal we’ve got? It helps with that. I can tell.”

Jake hung his head in defeat. It had been nice, to not have that nagging voice in his head after the last ordeal. Even if his butt had paid the price.

“Unless you have plans that can’t be cancelled, we’re going to do this tonight. Your apartment this time. My brother-in-law Zeke is still staying over.”

Jake deserved the punishment, he knew that. But he also knew that he  _ did not want it. _

“Ah, sorry… I can’t do it tonight. I’ve got plans.”

“Plans that can’t be cancelled?” Terry raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah. Sorry.” Jake hoped his lie wasn’t too obvious.

“Alright, fine. Tomorrow then.”

“Okay, tomorrow works.” Ugh. That was only a day away! “Well, then… I’m gonna get back to work. I’ve got stuff to file,” he said, exiting the room quickly.

 

. . . . .

 

Terry sat on his couch, squashed awkwardly against the side because Zeke took up most of the room. He scrolled through his phone, not wanting to engage in conversation with the man.

He had notifications on SnapChat. He really didn’t care for the app, but Gina had forced him to download it. In fact, she was one of two people who actually sent him anything. He never replied. Still, he was bored, and desperate to avoid any form of communication with Zeke. So he checked it. Unsurprisingly, Gina had sent him dozens of Snaps. He tapped through them, uninterested. Until…

“Honey, I’ve gotta go. Something just came up,” Terry said, standing up. “It’s about Jake,” he added with a meaningful look towards his wife.

Sharon nodded her understanding. They had decided that, so long as it didn’t occur too frequently and disrupted their home life, the arrangement could stay. “Good luck,” she said with a knowing smirk. “I’ll see you later, honey.” She wrapped him into a hug and delivered a parting kiss.

Terry drove furiously to the bar that the Precinct usually hung out at. He had recognized it in the background of Gina’s picture. Just like he had recognized a certain detective sitting next to her at the bar, a drink in his hand.

Jake Peralta was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Jake pretended to listen to Gina talk about her dancing skills. He honestly was feeling worse than he had on Sunday evening, when the whole precinct was mad at him. He had lied to Terry to get out of a punishment he knew he deserved. Why was he such a coward?

“Jake. Jake, are you listening to me? Ugh, now I have to explain steps 23 through 28 again,” Gina groaned. She prattled on, and Jake returned to his thoughts.

Should he tell Terry? No, that was a stupid idea. Terry would be so disappointed in him. Jake would just go to work tomorrow, act like nothing had happened, and then take his punishment. It would be fine.

Gina suddenly broke off mid sentence. “Oh, hey Sarge!” she called, waving at the bar entrance. Jake whipped around so fast the room spun (he was a little bit buzzed). “You finally decided to check SnapChat, huh? It’s amazing, what you can accomplish when you break out of the prison of family and join society!”

“SnapChat?” Jake echoed, turning back to Gina. “What do you mean?”

“Oh, I just sent Sarge a few selfies of us. And Rosa, and Amy, and-”

“Gina! Why would you do that?” Jake whispered furiously. Terry was advancing on them at lightning speed. Oh shit. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit-

“Sorry, Gina. But Detective Peralta and I have some work to do back at the precinct. Just some files to clear up. Have a good night.” His hand was on Jake’s shoulder in an instant. Gina’s indignant cries of protest faded into the bar chatter as Jake was steered out the door and into Terry’s car.

“Buckle up,” Terry ordered stiffly. Jake did as he was told.

“Sarge, please- I promise I have a good reason-”

“No, Jake. You don’t. So do me a favor and just give me the address to your apartment, then shut up.”

So Jake did. He was sobering up quickly at this point, and left with nothing but the sounds of Brooklyn and his own racing thoughts. The drive to his apartment was simultaneously torturously slow, yet far too fast. Terry led him through the halls, then folded his arms while Jake fumbled with the key. The door opened, revealing the dark and messy interior of his apartment.

“Go get dressed into a t-shirt and sweatpants,”  Terry ordered.

“I-” Terry gave him a look which said clearly that Jake was definitely not allowed to argue. “Okay,” he sighed, then slinked off to his room. He took his time, putting the sweatpants on slowly and making sure he double (and triple) knotted the drawstring. After the third t-shirt he tried on, however, Terry called out.

“Jake, get your butt in here!”

Jake scrambled out of his room. Terry had cleaned off Jake’s couch and the floor around it. He was standing, however, and staring hard at his victim.

“Sit on the couch. I’ll be back in a minute.”

Jake watched Terry walk into his room.  _ What the hell is he doing?  _ Maybe Jake should have told him to stay out- he deserved some privacy, after all- but it felt like Terry had all the power in this situation.

When he returned, he was holding one of the pillows from Jake’s bed. Well, that was thoughtful of him. Jake obviously wouldn’t spend money on throw pillows when he could buy literally anything else. But when he saw what was in Terry’s other hand, well, he lost it.

“No! Absolutely not! Sarge, I’m not- I won’t- this isn’t happening.” He had stood up without even realizing it. Terry set the pillow calmly down on Jake’s coffee table, then placed one of Jake’s belts on top of it.

“Jake, I warned you that I was going to start using things other than my hand.”

“I know. I know you did, but- not  _ that.”  _ Jake’s eyes were wide and fearful. It looked so threatening, and he just  _ knew  _ he wouldn’t be able to handle it. “Please?”

“Jake, it’s a punishment. You’re going to have to deal with some things you don’t like.”

“Please, Sarge, hear me out. I know I deserve this. What I did was awful, and I’m willing to pay for it. But I know I won’t be able to handle the belt. It’s just… it would be too much.” Jake hoped he had made his case.

“I understand what you’re saying, Jake. I know that it looks scary. But that’s why we have the safeword. I’m going to start with my hand. The belt is only for the end. I’ll tell you how many strokes you’re going to get, and if it gets to be too much, you use the safeword. Does that sound okay?”

Jake mulled this over. That sounded reasonable. Besides, if he trusted Terry enough to do this in the first place, then he should be able to trust Terry to use the belt. The last thing he wanted to do was push Jake over the edge. So maybe the belt wouldn’t be as bad as he had thought.

“Okay,” he conceded finally.

“Thank you for trusting me, Jake.” Terry had softened for a bit, but he suddenly became strict again. He walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle, like he had the first time he spanked Jake. “Now pull down the sweatpants.”

Jake suddenly remembered his many knots and sheepishly fumbled with the string. Terry waited, glaring but silent. Finally, Jake pulled his pants down to his ankles. He was about to step out of them, however, when Terry grabbed his wrist, and Jake felt himself being pulled over his lap. The familiar sensation was terrifying.

Terry wasted no time in starting. He handed the pillow to Jake, then landed his first, solid smack. Jake let out a small cry, having forgotten what it felt like. The answer? Not good. 

“So, why are we here, Jake?”

“B-because I… arrested Whitman without enough evidence. And everybody h-had to work over the weekend… because of m-me.” His breath hitched at each swat.

“And what would have happened if we hadn’t been able to arrest Whitman?”

“We would’ve gotten s-sued.”

“That’s right. The whole precinct would have been in serious trouble. Your decisions don’t just affect you. They affect all of us.”

Jake flinched at a particularly hard swat.

“There’s another reason why we’re here. What is it?”

Oh, right. “I- ah!- tried to- I tried to get out of the sp- I tried to get out of…” It was pretty hard to admit it.

“You tried to get out of the what, now?”

“I tried to get out of the spanking!” Jake cried, frustrated.

“And what did you do to get out of this spanking?”

“... I lied.”

“That’s right. You’re getting this spanking because you arrested Whitman without sufficient evidence, making all of us work over our weekend, and jeopardizing the precinct. Then, you tried to delay your punishment, so you lied to me.”

Terry had finished covering Jake’s entire butt in relatively firm swats, but it wasn’t unbearable. He paused, signalling the end of the warmup.

“So now we’re gonna talk about point number one.”

He started in again, harder and faster than he had been during the warmup. Jake kicked a little in protest, then stilled himself, embarrassed.

“You arrested Whitman with absolutely zero evidence. In fact, you let your ego get the best of you. You cared more about arresting someone who insulted you than you cared about doing your job right. Do you wanna do your job right?”

“Yes!”

“Then do your job right! Not only did arresting him compromise the entire case, it was an abuse of power. Do you want to abuse your power?”

“N-no!”

“Then actually _think_ next time, before you just arrest someone on a whim. If Whitman hadn’t done it, or if we hadn’t been able to find the evidence to arrest him, we would have been sued. And all of that would’ve fallen on Captain Holt. You have to learn that your actions don’t just land you in trouble. Most of the consequences end up falling on the Captain. Give him the respect he deserves by actually following the rules.”

Jake squirmed as Terry rained down ten hard swats before pausing.

“Now onto the next point.”

He started again, this time focusing on the sit-spots and upper thighs. Jake held the pillow tight, desperately wanting to avoid crying out. But it burned!

“Arresting Whitman gave us 48 hours to solve the case. We all have families, and plans, and  _ lives  _ outside of work, Jake. You threw us all under the bus. This last weekend was miserable for everyone. So, again, your actions have consequences for more than just you. Think about  _ other people,  _ Jake!”

Jake started kicking again, and this time he didn’t stop. He moved instinctually to bite onto his forearm, then remembered what Terry had told him last time. Instead, he opted for biting his pillow.  _ Dammit, this sucks!  _ he thought.

Terry moved back to the top of Jake’s butt, then began a round of hard swats that covered every inch of his skin, including the sit-spots and upper thighs. Then he delivered five sharp blows to both of Jake’s sit-spots before finally stopping.

“There’s one last point, Jake. I want you to get up off my lap, okay?”

Jake reluctantly released his hold on the pillow and stood up shakily. The bottom of his stomach dropped out when he remembered the belt, but he didn’t say anything. He resisted the urge to rub away the burn in his skin.

“Lean over the couch,” Terry instructed, and helped to position Jake correctly. His torso was bent over the arm of couch, leaving his butt in the perfect position to receive the belt. Jake stood on the carpet, his lower body weight resting on the balls of his feet. He found the pillow again and hugged it close for support. His breath was fast and nervous.

“What’s your safeword?” Terry prompted.

“McClane,” Jake answered, his voice muffled from the pillow.

“Good.” Terry placed a hand on Jake’s back. It was oddly comforting. “You lied to me. You told me that you had plans that couldn’t be cancelled tonight. Drinking with Gina is a plan that can absolutely be cancelled, especially since you probably scheduled it last minute. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Jake admitted.

“Right. So you lied to me to avoid getting punished. I’m very disappointed in you for that.”

Jake shifted, uncomfortable.

“This whole deal is built on trust. I need you to trust me, and I need to be able to trust you. When you lie to me like that, I lose trust in you.”

“I’m sorry,” Jake said quietly.

“Why did you do it?”

“I… I was scared. I didn’t want- I didn’t want you to spank me again! I’m sorry, I know it was a stupid thing to do, but I just didn’t want it to happen so  _ soon!” _

“Running away doesn’t solve your problems, Jake. You know that. I’m going to give you ten with the belt.”

Jake realized he no longer felt the urge to protest. He was scared out of his wits, but he knew he deserved it. He had damaged Terry’s trust in him. The least he could do was put a little trust in Terry.

“Okay.”

Jake flinched as he felt the leather tap the fullest part of his butt once. Then there was a  _ whoosh  _ of air and an almighty  _ crack!  _ After half a second, the pain registered in a fiery stripe across Jake’s butt. He let out a shocked cry.

The second smack was just below the first. Jake yelped into the pillow, but it was loud enough that Terry definitely still heard it.

_ Crack! _

“Ah! I’m sorry!” Jake shouted.

The third and fourth were fast, and were in the same place. Jake found that his chest and throat felt tight, and his eyes burned.

The fifth was just above the undercurve of Jake’s ass. His breath hitched, and he focused hard on quelling the that tears pricked his eyes.

The sixth was Jake’s undoing. Before he could stop himself, he let out a sob.

“So, so sorry, Terry! Really, really sorry! Pl-please stop, I’m sorry!”

The hand on his back offered a slight, apologetic rub.

Seven, eight, nine, and ten cracked in quick succession from the top of his butt down to  Jake’s sit-spots. Jake cried and yelped and apologized throughout all of them.

“It’s over, Jake,” Terry said softly. He ran his hand up and down between Jake’s shoulder blades.

“`M sorry, `m real sorry,” Jake replied in between quiet sobs. He felt the couch shift as Terry sat down in the middle cushion.

“C’mere, lay down for a little bit,” he said. When Jake didn’t move, Terry took Jake from beneath the armpits and maneuvered him gently over his lap.

“Please no more,” Jake protested feebly.

“I know, Jake. No more. It’s all done.” Terry shushed him and rubbed at the fiery burn in his backside. Slowly, Jake regained some of his composure, and his sobs died away to occasional sniffs and a few shuddering breaths.

“I’m sorry.”

“Jake. It’s over now. You don’t have to apologize anymore. I forgive you, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah.” Jake rubbed at his eyes, feeling embarrassed. “I’m alright.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You did so well, Jake. I’m proud of you.”

Jake secretly revelled in the praise.

“This might be awkward, but… I need to make sure I didn’t break the skin. Could you lower your underwear, just for a second?”

Jake didn’t even feel like protesting. Terry had already spanked him-  _ twice-  _ so did it even matter anymore? He moved his hands back to inch down the waistband of his briefs.

“Ouch,” he said, dully.

Terry helped him ease the underwear down. After a pause, he spoke again. “You’re good, you can pull them back up now. You might have some bruising, though. Do you have arnica gel?”

“What’s that?”

“Never mind, I’ll bring you some tomorrow. I’m sorry, I should have thought about that earlier. I’m new to all of this, obviously. I should have done more research.”

“‘S okay,” Jake replied. It wasn’t like he had anyone else who would see his butt.

“Alright, well, I’m gonna make some food. I’ll get up, and you just lie there for a while.”

In response, Jake grumbled. He didn’t feel like moving. Terry landed a light, playful swat, but Jake yelped. On his already tender backside, it may as well have been from the belt.

“Fine, fine,” he mumbled. Awkwardly, he got off of Terry’s lap so the man could move. The change in position made his butt hurt more, and he fell back down on the couch the moment Terry was off. He started to rub it himself, trying to make the stinging fade.

A few seconds later, Jake was disrupted by Terry.

“C’mon, man! You seriously don’t have  _ anything  _ else in your entire kitchen?” He entered holding a week-old box of Chinese takeout, a half empty bottle of gatorade, and a stale bag of Doritos.

“I have ketchup,” Jake offered.

Terry threw the takeout away.

“Hey, I was saving that!” Jake called weakly from the couch.

“I’m gonna order some food. For now, drink this.” Terry set a glass of water on the coffee table. Jake groaned and turned away.

“If you don’t drink the water, we won’t watch Die Hard.”

Jake had never drunk anything so quickly.

“We get to watch Die Hard?” he spluttered after slamming the glass back down.

“Yep. I figured, since this one was pretty tough, and since we’re at your apartment and not my house, you could relax by watching a movie. That, and… Zeke is still staying till tomorrow, so… I was wondering if I could crash on your couch?”

Jake laughed a bit in spite of himself. “Sure thing,” he said. “But not until after I’m done with it. It might be awhile before I can move.”

Terry sat in Jake’s armchair and called for a sandwich delivery.

“Aww, why not pizza?” Jake whined.

“Because sandwiches are at least a little healthier. Even if they always put too much mayonnaise on them. It’ll get here in about fifteen minutes. So get your sweatpants on.”

Jake grimaced. “In a bit.”

“No, we’re going to talk about the spanking before the food gets here. That way we can watch Die Hard as soon as we start eating.”

Jake shifted and got up with a groan. He grabbed his sweatpants and pulled them up, breath hitching as he did so. “It really hurts!”

“I’m sure it does, buddy. Come on, sit down.”

Jake ignored the last part and instead flopped, belly down, onto the couch. He leaned his chin in his hands and prompted Terry to speak by raising his eyebrows.

“I suppose that works, too,” Terry laughed. “So how are you feeling?”

“My butt hurts,” Jake sulked.

“And?”

“And it stings.”

“...And?”

“And it burns!”

Terry glared at Jake, who averted his gaze. “I’m gonna need you to start describing things other than your butt now, Jake.”

Jake let out a grumpy snort. But inwardly, he knew that he did feel better. Guilt had been building up inside him from the moment he had lied to Terry that he had plans. The belt had been awful, yes. But ultimately, everything felt better.

“I feel good. And tired. But I feel good.”

“Alright, how about on a scale of one to ten, like we did last time? One being super gentle, ten being your limit, how was the spanking?”

Jake thought hard. It was definitely worse than last time, but he hadn’t thought about calling out his safeword. If Terry had hit too much harder, though… he probably would have. “Eight,” he decided. Remembering his tears, Jake rubbed absently at his eyes. They still felt swollen. Damn, Terry was probably going to think he was a huge crybaby.

“Okay, eight. Thank you for being honest. And if there was anything I needed to change?” Terry took the whole “talking” part very seriously.

“Um, I don’t think there is anything. It’s like you know how much is too much for me.”

Terry looked like he had received the highest compliment. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“So… are we done talking now?”

“Oh- yeah. We’re done talking. Good job, Jake. Seriously. You took that well.”

“It wouldn’t have been so hard if I had just taken it in the first place,” Jake grumbled.

“Hey,” Terry snapped. “I told you, you’re forgiven. Don’t beat yourself up about it. It’s over now, capiche?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” Jake lay back down and closed his eyes, half wishing he could just crawl into bed. A few minutes later, the buzzer went off. Terry took over, and soon there were two sandwiches on the coffee table.

Jake was ashamed of himself the next day. He had only managed to get through half of Die Hard before he had to turn in.

He stood up awkwardly and shuffled towards his room. “I’m going to bed.”

“Thanks for letting me stay over, Jake. Goodnight!”

“G’nite,” Jake said, then shut his door and fell onto the bed, falling immediately into a deep sleep. All of his dreams were good.


End file.
